1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to large curved or arcuate structures that are frequently associated with buildings, and more particularly to methods and constructions that facilitate their erection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Outdoor architectural structures such as arbors, gazebos, patio-covers, pergolas, etc. are frequently associated with buildings such as homes. For aesthetic reasons, these structures frequently include large curved or arcuate components whose fabrication is significantly more difficult at a building site. Unfortunately, in many instances these curved or arcuate components of such structures, when finished, are too large to be easily transported on public streets and highways from a factory where they are built to a location where they are placed in service. Consequently, large curved or arcuate components when too large for transportation on public streets and highways must be fabricated on-site. On-site fabrication of a large structure having curved or arcuate components generally, if not always, increases the cost of its erection in comparison with its fabrication at a factory followed by shipping of the finished structure to the location where it will be used. Consequently, there presently exists a need for a method and construction that facilitates erecting structures having large curved or arcuate components more economically while concurrently preserving the structure's appearance.
Presently, a solid plastic, wood-alternative material made from 100% recycled polyethylene plastic obtained from soda bottles, detergent bottles, and milk containers is available from a number of different manufacturers. This solid plastic, wood-alternative material is strong, impact resistant, and “wood-like” in appearance. Furthermore, this material is maintenance free, and needs no painting or superficial maintenance. Similar to wood, the solid plastic, wood-alternative material can be cut, drilled, mitered, routered, and sanded with conventional woodworking tools.
One characteristic of the solid plastic, wood-alternative material, in comparison with most types of natural wood used in fabricating outdoor architectural structures having curved or arcuate components such as arbors, gazebos, etc., is that it has slightly less mechanical rigidity. However, because in many instances mechanical requirements of such structures are moderate or may be accommodated by an appropriate design or hidden structural supports, the solid plastic, wood-alternative material's lesser mechanical rigidity does not prevent its use in such structures.